Inútil
by Giigi
Summary: Tem sempre alguém para quem não somos inúteis. [Oneshort][HitsuHinamo]


**Inútil**

Constantemente ventos batiam sobre seu rosto. Mas ela não ligava. Havia horas que estava ali, parada, sentada olhando para o nada e pensando como havia sido inútil nos últimos dias.

Não podia acreditar que havia desconfiado de seu _melhor amigo_, tudo isso por conta de um traidor. E ela havia sido a mais traída, a que mais sentiu essa traição. Seu taichou... Como ela o admirava... E essa admiração fez com que ela não percebesse as coisas ao redor, nem as outras pessoas, principalmente _uma delas_. Uma pessoa que estava sempre ali, apoiando-a, protegendo-a; alguém que estava sempre do seu lado. Alguém que ela sempre...

Ouviu-se alguns passos se aproximando, e por intuito, olhou para trás fitando os olhos esmeraldas a sua frente. Afastou-se um pouco, meio rubra, por estar pensando exatamente nele quando Hitsugaya se aproximou.

"Você ainda está aqui, no final de tudo".Disse o garoto, abaixado, fitando a menina.

"..." ela por sua vez não disse nada, apensa se virou para frente.

"Você tem que esquecer, não faz bem ficar lembrando". Ele disse, se sentando ao lado da menina e colocando as mãos para trás para se apoiar.

"Eu sei... mas é que eu-". Ela começou, mas foi interrompida.

"Tudo bem, eu te perdôo por ter desconfiado de mim, mas agora-" ele a olhou "pare de chorar, onegai".

A menina passou as costas das mãos no rosto, enxugando as poucas, mas tristes lágrimas que haviam ali.

O ambiente ficou em silêncio durante alguns minutos. Os dois olhando para algum lugar distante dali. Apenas algumas vozes eram ouvidas longe dali. O silêncio era incomodo. Hinamori decidiu, então, continuar falando o que antes iria dizer.

"Eu fui inútil". Disse ela, num tom seco, que não era seu habitual.

"Você-". Ele começou.

"Não! Não me console! Eu fui inútil! Enquanto todos vocês lutavam, eu só chorei e agi precipitada! Você se machucou por minha causa, pra me defender! Você... Você... não devia ter feito isso..." ela se acalmou um pouco, deixando novamente lágrimas escorrerem "viu? Agora eu estou chorando de novo... kuso...", disse passando agora a manga do kimono no rosto.

Ele ficou sem palavras. Claro que ele devia defende-la! Claro que sim! Não podia vê-la sangrando daquele jeito e ficar sem fazer nada! Mesmo que morresse... Iria defende-la até sua zampakutou quebrar e ele não poder mais se mover...!

"Eu _tenho_ que te proteger..." disse sério, olhando para baixo.

Hinamori o olhou intrigada, e antes que pudesse falar algo ele continuou.

"Eu prometi, que nunca mais deixaria alguém _importante_ morrer..."

A imagem de um túmulo apareceu em sua cabeça, e ele ficou com um semblante mais sério do que o normal.

Enquanto isso a palavra "_importante_" ecoava na cabeça da menina. Ela ficou fitando-o, com os olhos ainda arregalados, a imagem do belo garoto a sua frente. Como ele havia crescido. Não fazia muito tempo e os dois brincavam no jardim da casa deles. Ele amadureceu muito rápido, talvez pela morte _daquela pessoa_. Talvez, com isso, ele achasse que devia assumir...

"Você... não queria mais sofrer não é?" Ela perguntou, dando um sorrido e olhando pra frente, com os ventos soprando-lhe o cabelo. Hitsugaya apenas a fitou, com uma expressão mais descontraída. "Desde que sua '_irmã' (1) _morreu você ficou assim, sério. Você amadureceu muito nos últimos anos, _Shiro-kun_!" E deu-lhe um sorriso, fechando levemente os olhos e fitando-o.

Toushirou ficou levemente rubro, e virou o rosto para o lado contrario de Momo. Ela apenas deu uma pequena risada. Ficando séria a seguir.

"Nem naquele dia eu fui útil..." ela relembrou do dia da morte da irmã de Toushirou, em que ela apensa fugiu e se escondeu. Abaixou a cabeça, apoiando-a nos joelhos a sua frente.

"Você não é inútil..." ele disse, olhando para baixo e com as bochechas levemente rosadas. Hinamori olhou para seu rosto meio 'escondido'. "Não pra mim...".

Hinamori ficou bem rubra, Hitsugaya notou, e também enrubesceu. Virando o rosto para o lado contrário novamente.

"Obrigada".

Hinamori se ajeitou e se curvou, indo em direção à sua testa, e a beijou, em sinal de respeito, e ao mesmo tempo, carinho. Ele, o taichou da 10ª divisão, ficou totalmente imóvel com apenas uma demonstração de carinho feminino inesperado. A menina colocou sua mão em cima da dele e olhou para frente, com um grande sorriso. Lutando par não sair correndo, Toushirou olhou para sua mão, embaixo da de Momo. Levantou a cabeça fitando o semblante meigo e...Lindo! Da menina ao seu lado.

"Obrigado, diga eu".

E foi repetir o gesto da menina, lhe dando um beijo na bochecha. Mas a mesma ouviu-o falar e se virou, e, sem querer, mas secretamente querendo, os lábios dos dois se tocaram levemente. Os dois se separaram rapidamente, com os rostos vermelhos e os olhos arregalados. Aquela não era a intenção dele!

"Gomen nasai!" Disse ele rapidamente, se levantando a fitando chão.

Ele já ia se virando para ir embora dali e acabar com esse "sofrimento", mas ela também se levantou e, dessa vez, propositalmente, deu-lhe um rápido beijo nos lábios. Ele levantou a cabeça e a fitou, confuso, mas feliz.

Dessa vez ele não ficou _tão_ rubro, não se levantou e nem fugiu. O rosto da menina estava a alguns centímetros de distância, ele apenas fez essa distancia diminuir. E, como uma promessa, selou seus lábios com os dela. Ela ficou surpresa por alguns segundos, mas retribuiu o beijo.

Os dois se separam por causa da forte luz alaranjada que vinha do sol, que já estava se pondo. Ele, Hitsugaya Toushirou, Taichou da 10ª divisão, e ela, Hinamori Momo, fukutaichou da 13ª divisão, deram as mãos e sentaram ali, novamente, para apreciar o pôr-do-sol. Hinamori estava mais que feliz, não se sentia mais inútil, e estava ali, de mãos dadas, apreciando o sol de pondo, com alguém que ela _sempre amou_.

* * *

_(1) Na Soul Society ele não tem família de verdade, são só pessoas que os acolheram e que eles chamam de família. No caso, seria uma irmã deconsideração dele._

* * *

**O que vocês acharam? Nhaaii! Espero que vocês tenham gostado de ler o tanto que eu gostei de escrever essa fic do _meu_ Shiro-kun:D aliás, essa é minha primeira fic de bleach ;D desisti de naruto depois que ficou essa enrolarão toda lá oo" então é isso! Espero que vocês tenham gostado e mandem sua opinião dizendo : dependendo delas eu voltou ou não com outra fic ;X**

**Bye bye n.n/**


End file.
